


『明了』早

by Ar_S



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), 恶魔人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ar_S/pseuds/Ar_S
Summary: 恶魔人不动明X飞鸟了引起不适概不负责貌似适用于我吃的每一对CP的梗自我放弃脑残写了一发小甜饼就让他们OOC去吧和剧情无关的日常-----------------警戒线
Relationships: 不动明/飞鸟了
Kudos: 8





	『明了』早

**Author's Note:**

> 恶魔人  
> 不动明X飞鸟了  
> 引起不适概不负责  
> 貌似适用于我吃的每一对CP的梗
> 
> 自我放弃
> 
> 脑残写了一发小甜饼
> 
> 就让他们OOC去吧
> 
> 和剧情无关的日常
> 
> \-----------------警戒线

不动明在客厅里找到的飞鸟了。

飞鸟习惯性的把屋子里的灯开到最亮。

现在才凌晨五点，月亮还没回到云里。不动明睡到一半发现身边的人不见了，明明他每次都抱的很牢，但每次飞鸟总是谜一般的能从他的怀里跑出去。

这个人睡的晚起得早，不是在工作就是在去工作的路上。对于此不动明表示过很多次的不满，甚至以拒绝做饭来进行抗议。结果到最后妥协的还是他自己，飞鸟了可能不需要吃饭。

杰妮曾一度表示，飞鸟了是世界上最好养活的小孩。只要丢给他一部能联网的智能电子产品，他就能自行解决所有的事情。这是网络科技的又一次胜利，也是不动明的又一次失败。

恶魔的坚韧被不动明继承，他还在继续尝试表达自己的不满。还在尝试就还有希望，他是这么想的。

明明昨天晚上做到差点晕过去，究竟是怎样能这么早起来？

『早啊，明。』

『现在是东京时间凌晨五点零二分。』

『嗯。』

『我说，了酱，再睡一会吧。』

『不用了。』飞鸟敲着键盘，往嘴里倒了一罐莫名的蓝色液体。『我不需要过多的睡眠。你不困吗？昨晚挺累的吧。』

不动明感觉窒息。

飞鸟了总在不动声色之间就戳中人的痛点。恶魔气到离家出走也不能让飞鸟了明白他到底错在哪里。

灯光下可以看清飞鸟脖子上的牙印已经消了大半，只有一圈浅红色的痕迹。，

恶魔突然觉得牙痒。

在无数次的尝试和失败后，不动明寻找到了和飞鸟了的相处法则。说是没用的，恶魔在这方面的天赋没有点满。飞鸟了气人的水平是白金级别的。如果在飞鸟了还没做什么前，及时用行动力和武力阻止最为有效。

不动明趴到飞鸟背上『我说，小了，现在离日出还早。我们可以再回味一下昨天晚上。』

飞鸟了继续敲键盘『我需要和电视台沟通一下，你可以试试床头柜的第二个抽屉里的东西。欲望这种事情最好解决。』

『那里面有什么？』

『给你准备的，不知道你喜欢什么杰妮好像准备的很充分。跳蛋，羽毛，手铐，皮鞭，飞机杯，不同尺寸的震动棒。好像还有猫尾，串珠，口球，束缚器什么的。虽然我觉得恶魔不需要这种东西去刺激欲望，但是杰妮貌似很喜欢研究这些玩具。人类的想象力总是浪费在这种东西上面，却在某些领域一筹莫展。让人费解。』

『既然这么说了，我想我们今天有很多事情可以干了。』

『我的邮件还没有发完。』

『不急这一会。』

————END


End file.
